Talk:Magatsuhi
New Photos Edits Talk In "Death" or in "Powers & Abilities": an image of the point of light in the darkness inside the Shikon Jewel, the key to kill Naraku and destroy the jewelry evil in the manga. -- Voice Actors As his true forme inside the Shikon Jewel? -- Unified consciousness If Sesshomaru destroyed his unified consciousness when he killed him, then why is he still in his true dragon form inside the Jewel? Wouldn't it then be Inuyasha who destroyed his unified consciousness by destroying his dragon form splitting him into the demons that formed him? Or am I missing something here? KillRoy231 (talk) 19:26, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :Magatsuhi and the Jewel's Demon are in fact two different characters. Then, can you create the Jewel's Demon's page with his information from Magatsuhi's page? -- ::Really? They're completely separate characters? It's been just under four years since the dub ended, and if they really are separate, only now is this cleared up? (Did I stir all this up, since I just discovered the series months ago and am going through it now) Same with Naraku and whether Inuyasha killed him before Kagome used the Sacred Arrow to purify his spirit form (I'll have to reach that point myself before I come to my verdict on that). I will keep an eye open for whether Magatsuhi ever mentions fighting Midoriko or being sealed inside the Jewel. ::But if Magatsuhi is a demon created from the Jewel's evil, separate from the "Jewel's Demon", then does that mean Magatsuhi isn't the Bigger Bad of the series? Also means the Jewel Demon never left the Jewel. Then I guess it would be the Shikon Jewel as more of a final antagonist, because a.) Demons were seeking it, including Naraku, b.) At the end it manipulated Naraku into making a wish to maintain its existence. (Still not sure on the details behind this, why it went about it this way, and how it, the Jewel's Demon, or Magatsuhi are involved in Naraku's creation, but I'll have to watch all of the Final Act myself before I know) Inuyasha killed physically Naraku, but his spirit without the body was kept alive in the earthly world by the evil of the jewel. Kagome's arrow has only canceled his soul from the earthly world. -- :Actually I've been wondering if the piece of information (saying Magatsuhi fought Midoriku) is true, but because it has been a while since I reviewed the series, I hesitated on undoing all of the changes. I remember according to the "Ichirei Shikon Theory" in InuYasha Profiles, each of the four souls would either turn into Naohi or Magatsuhi depending on the spirit (human being or yōkai), so I assume Magatsuhi is part of the jewel's soul. [[User:TsukiYaksha|'TsukiYaksha']][[User talk:TsukiYaksha|'月夜叉 Forest Spirit of the Moon']] 14:31, February 20, 2017 (UTC) But I thought Naraku said his wish - to be sealed inside the Shikon Jewel, which the Jewel forced him to make - would be granted when he died (and he said it while "in spirit form" but as if he hadn't died yet). So, what was with the big disintegration scene when "his soul got purified", since that wouldn't have been the end of his spirit form, as his soul was shown sealed inside the Shikon Jewel in the next episode. Well, I'll try to figure it out when I get to that point myself. KillRoy231 (talk) 20:48, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Category:Images of Magatsuhi Can you edit the images of the Jewel's demon from this page to Category:Images of Jewel's Demon? -- Confirmed Just reached his first episode. Kaede says the Shikon Jewel contains two spirits, and the good spirit she calls Naohi, not Midoriko. And it's stated that Magatsuhi was created from the evil of the demons sealed inside it (the Jewel's Demon). So, what the article says now is accurate. I can see how Magatsuhi was mistaken to be the Jewel's Demon (as the "two spirits" could give the impression they're talking about the souls of Midoriko and the Jewel's Demon), but he is not him, he was created from the evil of those demons as part of the Jewel, Naohi was created from Midoriko. KillRoy231 (talk) 04:48, February 23, 2017 (UTC) : I suppose one of the main things that did it was Miroku's comment about Magatsuhi being "created from the souls of demons inside the Shikon Jewel", giving the mistaken impression he is a fusion of them, when really their souls were what created him while remaining imprisoned inside the Jewel. KillRoy231 (talk) 05:02, February 23, 2017 (UTC) : Furthermore, his true spirit form looks different than the Jewel Demon, who we see in the episode that tells the Jewel's backstory and in Naraku's death episode. KillRoy231 (talk) 06:02, February 23, 2017 (UTC) : And, I just saw his death episode and he never once said he fought Midoriko. Also, his death breaks the seal on Kagome's spiritual power. KillRoy231 (talk) 09:05, February 23, 2017 (UTC)